The Fox lord and the Avatar
by shadowwolf44
Summary: Naruto,now the new kyuubi,is asked by Avatar Roku to help Aang learn firebending and his group save the world from the fire nation. Naruto/Avatar crossover NarutoxAzula
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Avatar Roku watched silently as Aang practiced is earth bending with the newest addition to the group, a blind earth bending named Toph. The group was heading to Ba Sang Se to talk with the earth king. Aang was planning to fight the fire lord without learning fire bending. He knew that Aang swore to never use fire bending again after hurting katara but without it he could not defeat the fire lord. But the more troubling issue was that there was no one who could teach the young avatar the art. He paused at that. There was one…a master of fire bending that was greater then any avatar. Now that he thought of it he had taught many avatars the cunning art of fire bending. Also he would help Aang and his group in many was then just fire bending. Even thought Aang was the avatar he was still a 13 year old boy that had saving the world on his shoulders. No, avatar Roku thought as he faded to the spirit world, he would help in many other ways.

"Why hello Avatar Roku" a certain blond fox lord sitting on a spirit of a tree while watching young kits play.

"I could never sneak on you could I Kyuubi-sama" said Roku appearing behind him.

"Guess that comes from being a shinobi and would did I tell you about that stupid title?"

"Of course Naruto-sama, I beg for your forgiveness" He replied with a smirk.

"Smart ass…so what do I owe this visit" Said Naruto turning to face him now.

"I have come to ask you a favor naruto". Naruto raised an eyebrow.

After hearing Roku's story a silence fell between them as naruto weighted he's choices. This aang had to save the world while he was only a kid. Naruto not for the first time wondered if life just likes to screw with people. And what scared him the most was that this story sounded a lot like his when he was a kid. He sighed. He never forget the feeling of being on his own when he was a kid. What he would have done for just a little help. He wouldn't save the world for this kid but he would offer a helping hand. He turned a glare to Roku who was already smiling.

"So…you're help him" He asked while still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I'll help the kid" He paused as if just got an idea.

"…what?" Roku asked slowly if not a little afraid. It wasn't a secret that naruto was a little…crazy in his plans. They worked but they were slightly insane.

"I'll help the kid…after I have a little chat with the fire lord." A cold sweat went down his forehead. Being a fire nation native himself he knew the stories of Kyuubi and how he was worshiped as the god of fire. He almost forget how powerful naruto was considering how he acts.

"Just…just don't give him a heart attack…okay?" A smirk was he's only reply.

* * *

This is my first shot at a long story so please review and helpful criticism is welcome. I will try to update at the **_latest _**once per week. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto let out a whistle as he look at the city. It was about the same size as Konoha if not larger. And he had to admit that having your capital city in a volcano was pretty kick-ass. Strolling down the streets he noticed that a lot of people were staring at him. Well, he thought as he continued to the palace, maybe wearing the lord of foxes robe to a place where he was honored as a god was a bad idea. The robe had an image of a giant fox with its nine tails wrapped around his arms and legs. He of course added orange to the robe or else he would never where it. Approaching the palace he started wondering what kind of guy this evil fire lord was. As a shinobi he knew that by human nature you call your enemy evil. It made it easier to fight him when you didn't think of him as human. Finally seeing the palace he wondered how hard seeing the fire lord would be.

"Hello, I'm here to see the fire lord" he said kindly to the guards at the door.

"Who are you to ask to see the Great Fire lord Ozai?!" guard number one asked loudly.

"Well I'm The Kyuubi" I replied with a little wave. I watched as they seemed to look me over noticing my robe and whisker marks on my face. They looked at each other and then, some how at the same time, dropped to the ground bowing with their foreheads torching the floor.

"Forgive us Lord Kyuubi" they shouted, again at the same time.

"Its fine but I would really like to speak to the fire lord if I may" And plus, I thought as they opened the gate and started leading me in, you guys started to freak me out doing everything at the same time. The palace was nice but it held that unnatural silence that many important buildings had. His palace was much my warm, with little kits playing while their parents talked always keeping a kind eye on them. He never was one for all the formal status that he got from his title. Also he never got tired of playing children's games with the young kits; he never got to when he was a child.

"Here we are your Lord" guard number two stated, breaking me out of my thoughts, his head bowed low. Rolling my eyes at all the bowing I thanked them entering the huge doors. Why did they have doors that big? Maybe the fire lord was 12 feet tall or something. Chuckling at the image of the fire lord, I came to a room full of old men all generals of admirals by their looks.

"And you would be?" one of them asked me as they all turned to me.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, but you would know me better as the lord of foxes Kyuubi" I said with a smile as their shocked faces. One by one they dropped to the ground until they all were. I watched as someone walked thought a line of fire that was in the back of the room. Standing before me was fire lord Ozai. This should be fun I thought as i gave him a smile.

* * *

This is my first shot at a long story so please review and helpful criticism is welcome. I will try to update at the **_latest _**once per week. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a tense silence as Ozai seemed to study me. When he finally finished and locked eyes with me I turned my eyes to that bloody red that I was know for in my past life. He was able to hide most of his shock but his eyes had a touch of pure panic in them.

"Leave us" he ordered his generals and admirals, which they quickly did, but I heard the hidden fear in his voice. When it was only us left in his throne he did something that surprised me. He bowed. Not overly so but enough to show respect. I would have thought he would be my arrogant. They really did see my as a god here.

"What brings you here, my lord?" he asked, raising his head to meet my gaze.

"I've notice that you are close to ending this war" I said walking behind him to look at a map of the world. The world was mostly covered with the fire nation symbol.

"Yes my lord, the only major earth city left is Ba Sing Se. The people of the earth kingdom will fall with it" he said with a hint of pride.

"And…what of the avatar?" I asked wondering how much he knew about aang.

"I have sent my daughter, Princess Azula, to capture him alive".

"Tell me…after you win this war…what will you do?"

"The fire nation will control the world, with me leading it" he said with a hint of madness.

"Will you wait in till Sozin's comet to deal the finally blow?"

"That was the plan my lord…but with you we could finish this war right now!" he happily but his face fell when I shook my head.

"You…will not help us your lord" he said disappointed and slightly angered.

"I will help by giving you a gift"

"My lord?" he asked confused.

Raising my right hand a black fire appeared.

"This is the fire from hell. It will burn though anything, water, earth and if you practice enough you can set the sky on fire." I finished notice a mad glint in his eye.

Raising my left hand a white fire appeared.

"This is the fire of heaven. This fire will head any injury completely, like it never happened." I stopped seeing him eyeing the black fire.

"And you will give me these abilities my lord"

"One, you choose. The ability to destroy, or heal. Choose wisely."

I watched as he continued to study the black fire. Not even glancing at the white fire.

"I choose the power to destroy. The black fire" he finished holding out his right hand.

He acted like others I once knew, always wishing for more power to destroy.

And in one instant I unleashed all over my killer intent. I watched as he fell to his knees in pure terror. I allowed my body to change from being peaceful to more demon like.

This man planed on killing innocent families and for what? Power? Respect?

"**YOU FOOL** I shouted lifting him up in till our eyes met **I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR CRUELTY" **I threw him into a wall. I watched as he tried to crawl away. Keyword tried. Grapping his ankle I spun him around three times then throw him into the doors to the throne which smashed under the pressure. I heard the palace guards running towards us so I had to finish this quickly. Grapping his neck and slamming his body to the wall he met my gaze. **"Know** **this Fire Lord Ozai, it may be the avatar's density to stop you…but your ass is mine. **And with a finally slam he disappeared in flames.

"My King" The palace guards yelled quickly moving towards him.

"Are you alright my king" guard number two asked.

"I'm fine…Leave me" he yelled at them, which they quickly did.

Breathing heavily Ozai started heading towards his private room. This just complicated a lot of things. He was not foolish enough to think the fire nation could stand up to the Kyuubi. But he acted like he was helping the avatar. So if they managed to capture the avatar he might be able to come up with a plan. He needed to send Azula a message. He also need to get a clean pair of pants.

* * *

Should there be a pairing for naruto? Should it be an OC in Bang Sing Sa or should it be one of the characters such as Katara, Azula, Suki etc. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So this is the boy the world is counting on I thought as I watched from a tree. I sense that he has almost mastered air bending and had a good grasp on water and earth bending. But he failed to realize that the reason the avatar is so powerful is not that he has master all the elements it's that he's mastered them _**together**_. Air bending taught freedom and peace. Water bending taught defense and the need to protect. Earth bending taught strength and to stand your ground. Then there was fire bending which taught one of the most important lessons. It taught aggressiveness…and also gentleness. Fire itself could burn forests to the ground but fire also gave warmth to those who need. For what he could tell most fire benders have forgotten that. Aang was a native air bender so that meant that he would most likely try to avoid fighting, which was a good trait but if he needed to fight he needed to know what level this kid was on. Well, he thought as he started going though hand signs, the best way to see is in a real fight. Plus he hadn't used Zabuza's technique in a while.

"Kirigakure no Justu" (Hidden Mist Technique)

"Where did this mist come from?" Sokka asked loudly looking around at the surrounding mist.

"I'm not sure sokka we are not even close to any ocean" replied aang.

"But I can't see anything" wined sokka

"Me too" Toph said like she just discover the meaning of life.

"…sorry"

"I'll just clear the mist so we can keep moving" said Katara breaking up the fight.

A few seconds past as katara tried to move the mist.

"Katara I thought you were going to get rid of this mist?" asked sokka.

"I'm trying but my bending won't work"

"Let me try" said aang

After a few moments it became clear that he couldn't move the mist with water or air bending.

Little did they know that naruto had but enough charka in the mist that not even an avatar in the avatar state could move it.

"So this isn't normally mist, but where did it come from" asked aang.

"8 points" a voice echoed around them.

"W-who's there" yelled sokka reaching for his boomerang. Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart"

"W-what" stuttered katara

"Those are the 8 points in the human body that can cause instant death"

"I-instant death" stuttered aang

"You die so fast that you pass into the after life without realizing what's happened"

"Toph?" asked katara

"He's not making any vibrations"

"B-but you can't see us in this mist" yelled sokka at the voice. A hallow laugh followed his statement.

"Fool, I' am Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist, master of the silent kill, I can take you out by sound alone!"

A chill went down all of their spines as his voice faded. They all turned their backs to each other so there was one of them looking in each direction.

Aang, his senses on full alert felt the change in the air and yelled for everyone to duck.

"T-that's a b-big sword" stuttered sokka.

"We need a plan" katara stated while searching the mist.

"First we need to find him" replied toph listening to the earth. 'That sword was real but after it landed it disappeared'.

"I've never heard of the demon of the mist" yelled aang trying to find him.

"Because I have never let my prey escape to tell about me" the voice replied to them.

"You coward, hiding in the mist, fight like a warrior" yelled sokka trying to lire him out.

"Fine" the voice said right behind them.

'How did he?' all of them thought before they were knock out.

Naruto signed as he canceled the mist technique. They may be good benders but they were nothing compared to a shinobi. They could be taken out quickly if you had the element of surprise. The earth bender might be able to feel the vibrations but if she was attacked by someone who didn't touch the ground she would be helpless. Sokka although he had a good mind, he couldn't fight benders on a fair playing field. Maybe he could teach him how to wield a weapon and how to fight benders. Katara was a water bender which had a big weakness if she didn't have any water to use. He could teach her how to pull the water from the air but if anything he had to teach her to wield a knife if she needed one. Then he could teach her how to make knifes out of ice so she would never run out. Then there was aang. He had to teach him fire bending, which Roku told him he swore to never do again. Also he had to teach everyone how to work together. He silently cursed at Roku, as he started to dig a fire pit for tonight, for making him help this kid.

In the spirit world Avatar Roku sneezed as he felt a chill run down his spine. 'Maybe I should avoid the kitsune compound for awhile'

* * *

I've changed my mind about naruto having a harem. This is going to be a NarutoxAzula story. I removed toph from the pairing because she's 12 years old and it would be hard to include her. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto snorted as he walked past the fire nation 'elite' guards. A simply genjustu and they would never know he was there. He wondered if aang and his group had awaked yet, he had put them under a sleeping justu so they should be asleep for the night. After he had made a fire that would last he heard the whisper of wind saying that a fire nation massager bird had flown over and was heading west to fire controlled seas. While he was alive he was know for his skill with wind, it had only gotten better with his time in the spirit world to the point where wind was just as an ally as fire. Wind and fire alone were powerful but mix them together and few could ever defeat you. Walking past a broody girl playing with a knife and an acrobat girl he watched a guard bow before handing what he guessed was the message to a girl in fire nation amour. He also noticed how the guard all but run after she returned to her room. Slipping in the room he read the message over her shoulder. The message was a picture of him with the words **FLEE ON SIGHT **under it. The fire lord must be scared of him now. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"He must be very strong to worry father" he heard her muttered to herself.

"Why thank you" he said canceling his genjustu. She spun around her, eyes wide and shifted to a fire bending stance.

"Who are you" she demanded.

"It's polite to give your name before asking for another's" he replied with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward sending a fire ball towards him. He made no move to dodge it and soon felt the heat on his skin. Fire benders could command fire but they had not earned fire's respect. It's not that the fire didn't touch him it's that fire **refused** to harm him. After the fire had past he locked eyes with her and saw something hidden deep inside. The princess was wearing a mask. She was trying to hide her pain and loneliness behind a mask of anger and ruthlessness. While he was alive he never wore a mask but he pretended that the villagers glare and hateful words didn't affect him. Walking towards her ignoring the fire she sent his way he lifted his hand and gently caressed her face. He saw her eyes widen in surprise and something deeper.

Azula was really trying to resist but his hand was gentle…and warm…and…she unconsciously leaned into his touch. When she realized this she couldn't summon the will power to move.

"You don't have to hide behind a mask" he said gently.

"…" she didn't reply; too lost in the warmth of his hand.

From what he could tell fire lord ozai was not the warmest father to his children. And that his wife had disappeared years ago. He could understand her need to look strong.

Looking at her now peacefully face he know he had to help her somehow. But he couldn't find a way to help her with the war between them. He slowly pulled his hand away and watched as she followed his hand.

"Don't go" she said louder then she would have liked and how desperate that sounded.

"Please stay…for a little while longer…" she said her eyes looking down on her shoes to embarrassed to met his gaze. She could feel her face heat and she knew she was blushing.

Unable to refuse her voice he nodded slightly even though she couldn't see it. Walking quietly towards her he wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace. Feeling her melt into his arms he knew it wouldn't be long for her to fall asleep. He was proven correct a half an hour when her breathing slowed to a peaceful sleep. Slowly picking her up bridal style he carried her to her bed. Tucking her in he felt that he couldn't leave her without something to prove that he wasn't just a dream. Finding what he was looking for he pulled a necklace out of his robe. The necklace its self was plain but it had a ruby in the shape of a nine-tail fox at the end. Smiling to himself he put it in her hand and closed it around it. He gently brushed a bang of hair from her face.

When he finally left the fire nation ship one thought kept repeating itself in his head.

…_She really is beautiful…_

* * *

Just some Naruto/Azula fluff, I'm sorry for the long wait but the file of this chapter was erased and I had to redo it. I've notice that a lot of people are story alerting this (which I'm happy about) but the more reviews I get the fast I will update. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Funny short**

"Hey…um…naruto" aang asked hesitantly approaching the older boy.

"What is it aang?"

"Do…you have any tips on…girls?"

"You mean for katara?"

"N-no, o-of course not" aang said blush upon his face.

Naruto's face turned into a foxy grin he was known for. 'Ero-sennin's work lives on' he thought, digging in his pouch he pulled out an orange book.

"This will teach you all that you need to know"

'Icha Icha' thought aang opening the book. Naruto wouldn't give him anything bad…right?

"Aang are you o.k.?" katara asked worried.

"Y-yeah…I'm f-fine" he replied looking any where but her a blush that could but hinata to shame on his face.

"Are you sure, you look like you have a bad fever"

"Yeah I-I'am fine" he said trying to expel the bad thoughts he was having.

_Naruto was __**so**__ going to pay for this_

* * *

This is just a funny short I thought of when I was working on the next chapter enjoy. **R&R**


	7. author's note

Author's note

Now that it is finally summer (yes!!!) I'm going to continue updating this story. But for the next couple of days I'm going to re-edit my grammar mistakes and maybe reword some sentences. So a big thank you to my readers for sticking with my story.

Ja ne

Shadowwolf44


End file.
